Starlight
by victoriousgleek
Summary: Meet the internationally known young actor, Beck Oliver, along with his 3 best friends; Andre; one of the world's top young musicians, Cat; a well-known glamorous pop star, and her boyfriend; Robbie, an all American comedian. Then, meet Jade West and Tori Vega, two completely different best friends who are aspiring performers. Read to find out how their worlds collide. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own VicTORIous.

**TORI'S POV**

"Jade?" I called to my one close friend.

"What?" she whined. That's the thing about Jade, she wasn't the friendliest to everyone, but once you got to know her she was much better...a majority of the time.

"You HAVE to see this!" I squealed, shoving my pearPhone in her face.

"WHAT?" Jade repeated, this time louder and harsher.

I sighed, Jade would never be like any other teenage girl, she didn't fantasize about falling in love, or finding the perfect prom dress.

"Jade," I whined, "Beck Oliver, THE Beck Oliver, is doing a meet and greet type thing at the mall! Down the street from this school, you know...The Green Meadow Mall. We HAVE to go, it's tomorrow."

"Why should I, me out of all people, care about 'The Beck Oliver?'" she snapped at me.

I groaned and said, "He's in the new 'Scissoring' movie? He has a supporting character. You know you love those movies!"

Jade tilted her head to the side, and I could tell she was thinking about how to answer.

"Alright, I'll drive you there. But-"

"Jade!" I frowned.

"But, if we wait in line for more than an hour, I WILL make you watch all 4 'Scissoring' movies, and I know how sick they make you feel inside."

"So, that means we're getting up early, if you don't wanna wait long! You can sleep over at my house the night before!" I said with a smile. I unlocked my pearPhone, and grinned down at my wallpaper. It was Beck Oliver. Yes, I was hopelessly in love with a famous actor, but after tomorrow I would be able to say I had met him. And hopefully we would hit it off tomorrow.

"Right," Jade said, "Come with me to my house, I'll get my stuff, then we can go to your place."

I beamed at my best friend, and followed her out to her car. Tomorrow is going to be my big day. I could tell you all about Beck Oliver, all day. I know who his 3 best friends are; Robbie Shapiro, a tech producer, and his girlfriend; Cat Valentine, and the musical genius, Andre Harris. He grew up, here in LA, and his favorite colors are black and red. He likes fishing, and even though he grew up in LA, he was born in Canada. According to all the quizzes I've done, I'm perfect for him.

"Dude," Jade snapped, taking me out of my Beck-related thoughts, "Stop thinking about Beck Oliver, it's not gonna happen." I frowned. She didn't know that.

"Jade, stop putting my dreams down, kay?" I whimpered.

Jade looked at me as she pulled into my drive way and said, "Whatever you say, Vega...whatever you say."

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I may update tonight again! Sorry the other characters were not in it, they will make their first appearances soon! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, I think I may try to update everyday-ish. Haha, I hope you enjoy...I think next chapter will be from Beck's point of view! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous. I wish I did though...**

**JADE'S POV**

"Stay here," I ordered Tori as I hopped out of my car. She nodded quickly and started playing on her phone.

I unlocked my front door and entered the empty house. I sprinted up the stairs and dumped my school stuff out of my bag. I grabbed some clothes, my makeup and hair stuff, and my toothbrush.

I wandered downstairs and locked the front door before stepping outside. Tori smiled at me from my car and I rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup!" Tori chirped. I rolled my eyes _again. _

"Sooo, I'm SO excited for tomorrow," Tori said, still smiling.

"I'm not," I shot back.

"Come on, if I end up going out with Beck, you can have one of his best friends; Andre."

"Yeah? I think I'll pass."

"He plays the piano, and sings!"

"I already know how to do that." Tori stuck her tongue out at me, so I just stretched my foot out across the car and kicked her.

"Ow, Jade!" she whined, glaring at me. I just laughed. We pulled into the Vega house driveway.

"Ugh, Trina's home," I said and groaned.

"We'll lock my door," Tori said patting my arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

**TORI'S POV**

I sighed at Jade's negative attitude, and hopped out of her car.

I searched through my backpack and pulled out my keys, I knew Trina wouldn't answer the door if I knocked. I unlocked my door, and Jade and I were met with Trina doing a vocal excersise.

"Nooo," Jade whined, throwing her head back in distress, "PLEASE, No."

"Trina, can you be quiet...please?" I asked slowly. Trina kept singing.

Jade threw a pillow at her. Trina turned and faced Jade and me.

"Oh, hello girls who aren't as talented, or as pretty as I am," Trina said smiling at us.

"Oh. My. God," Jade groaned.

"Come on, Jade," I sighed, nodding towards the stairwell.

Jade and I walked up the stairwell and went into my room. I plopped down on my bed, and Jade on a purple bean bag chair on the other side of my room.

"So whatcha wanna do?"

"Got any paper?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

I reached over to a drawer and pulled out a couple sheets.

I watched Jade reach into her bag and pull out some scissors and a pen.

**JADE'S POV**

I took the paper from Tori and wrote a name in large letters on the paper: BECK OLIVER. I began to cut the paper slowly into a million little pieces.

"Who are you pretending to chop up, now?" Tori asked, curiously.

I held up the paper, and smirked. "Whatever," was Tori's weak reply.

**Okay...so, the other characters will either be in the next chapter or the one after, probably. Please review, and thank you for the 3 reviews I got on chapter 1! :D Tell me if you like it or not... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the couple reviews I've gotten. :) This chapter has Beck's perspective/point of view. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really would love to own VicTORious, but I don't! :(**

**BECK'S POV**

I walked into my LA home, with one of my best friends, Andre. We settled down on some comfy chairs in my living room and turned on the large TV in front of us.

"So glad to be back in LA," he said to me, taking a sip of his soda bottle.

"I know, Hawaii was nice and all...but I love it here." I nodded at him, agreeing.

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"Well, as long as no one too crazy is there, it will probably be fun!" I answered Andre. Tomorrow I was signing autographs and meeting fans at some mall. Sometimes the people there were a little over the top, but they were usually pretty cool.

"Hey, Cat and Robbie are flying in tonight...right?" Andre asked, "What time?"

"We'll have to go pick them up in like 3 hours. We've got plenty of time." I smiled at my friend.

**JADE'S POV**

Tori's mom came upstairs and knocked on her door. "Come in!" she yelled.

"Hey, girls; Tori, still planning to go to that thing at the mall tomorrow?" her mother asked her.

"Of course!" Tori said with a grin. I forced a smile.

"Well, your dad, sister, and I are driving out to visit your grandma for the weekend, will you two be okay here?"

I nodded, and Tori replied, "Yup, we'll be totally fine, and I know Trina would wanna come too, so thank you for taking her to grandma's with you!"

"No problem, well we're gonna head out soon, have fun! Love you, Tori, keep your phone on you. See ya later, Jade. Enjoy your weekend!" Mrs. Vega said, waved at us, then shut the door and left.

"Bye mom, love you too!" Tori called.

**TORI'S POV**

"So, Jade...you wanna get something to eat?" I asked my friend, "Or order something?"

Jade shrugged, "I kinda want salad. You wanna go to that nice place off Sunset?"

"Sure...um, Vina's? Right?" I said raising an eyebrow, "Yeah...it's near the airport..."

"Right," Jade said.

**BECK'S POV**

"Dude, I'm hungry!" Andre said, rubbing his stomach.

"Same...we can eat and then go pick up Robbie and Cat."

"Man, we gotta eat somewhere near the airport...what was that place we ate once last summer? They had some gooood salad. I love salad."

"Sounds pretty good to me...what's it called? I'll look them up on my phone."

"Veronica's Venna's? Something like that."

"Vina's!" I suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeeah," Andre said shaking his head, "Let's go now, we've wasted half an hour watching TV, we're gonna have to pick up Cat and Robbie right after we eat anyways."

"Well, let's go!" I said smiling at my friend, glad to be back in LA.

**So, sorry if that chapter was really really boring. It was more of a filler, but I fit Beck and Andre in there a little. I hope you wanna keep reading, and please review. Thanks for reading! Oh, and please tell me what youre looking forward to in future chapters or what you'd like to see happen! Xo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-heyy! So, a couple people told me to update again tonight, so here I go! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own VicTORIous. Too bad, huh? If I did the storyline would be so much different...haha. :D **

**Oh, and this story is gonna have alot of Jandre, Jori, and probably Cade friendship. :) **

**JADE'S POV**

Tori and I got into my car, and I started driving towards Vina's. Eventually, I pulled into the parking lot.

I turned towards Tori, "Ready?"

"Yup!" Tori said with a smile.

We entered the restaurant, but there was no one there to seat us, all the workers and even the customers were crowded around one table towards the back of the restaurant.

"Ooo, I wonder who all those people were crowded around," Tori cooed.

I rolled my eyes, there were always celebrities everywhere, and after a while you didn't care. This was taking forever.

I glanced at Tori. "I'm gonna who see who everyone is all excited over, kay?" she asked.

"Sure, have fun, Vega." I nodded towards the crowd, and leaned against the wall.

**ANDRE'S POV **

Tons and tons of people started to crowd around Beck and I, all I wanted was a sandwich. I started to slip away from the mob of fans, when I saw a random girl. I walked up to her.

"Hey...not interested in meeting him?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Can't tell who that is, don't know who that is, and to be honest, I really don't care who that is either," she snapped at me.

"That's my best friend!" I laughed.

"Well, my best friend is in that crowd somewhere. Who's your best friend anyways?"

"Beck Oliver."

"Oh my god. Not him again; MY best friend is obsessed with him; YOUR best friend. She thinks she may end up marrying him." The girl laughed at the thought, and I had to admit it was kind of ridiculous. I laughed too.

"I'm Andre, you?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, you're Andre? I've heard about you from my friend, too. I hear your pretty good in the music category," she said, "And I'm Jade, by the way."

"I guess you could say I'm pretty good, what about you?" I questioned, smiling at her.

"I go to a performing school; Hollywood Arts."

"What do you study there?" I was curious.

"I play sing, write, play piano, and act." She smirked.

"Hey, you ever been to that place across the street? Um, Jam House...I think."

"Nah, but some kids at school say it's pretty cool."

"You rhymed!" I said with a laugh, "Some kids at school, say it's pretty cool," I then sang.

"Ha, so funny," she said sarcastically.

"You wanna walk across the street and get salad instead, we go to Jam House and...well you know...jam!"

"You know what...Let's go, I'll text my friend, Tori, let her know where I'm going. And that I'll pick her up in an hour," she smiled evilly, "Possibly," she added.

I laughed and we headed towards the door. Maybe it was time I started befriending people who aren't famous.

***PLEASE READ* Lots of Jandre friendship there...That has to be one of my favorite friendships on the show! Well, I hope you like this chapter. I want you to know that the next chapter is going to show what happened during this time, but from Beck and Tori's POVs. Thanks for reading, and if you'd like to...review! Xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's chapter 5! Kind of another filler I guess. Well, I think next chapter all 4 may meet up. But I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or the song used in this chapter. xD**

**TORI'S POV**

I waved back at Jade and watched her lean against the restaurant wall. I shrugged and joined the crazed fans, who were still surrounding the mystery celebrity. I kept pushing my way through the croud. Then, I was met with a familiar face. Very familiar.

Beck Oliver.

I let out a scream and then tried to get closer and closer to him. Despite the crazed fans around him, he stayed calm.

I can't believe this.

I love him.

I told my self to calm down, so I did, and put on a smile.

**BECK'S POV**

I tried to keep getting all these fans away from me. Where had Andre gone anyways? I sighed and grabbed the arm of the cafe manager.

"Please make them leave me alone, thanks." He made some kind of announcement but then I made eye contact with a girl, somewhere near my age. She looked the most disappointed, and I hadn't noticed her all over me. She must be a huge fan.

"Hey," I said, once all the crazy people had been dragged away from me.

The girls eyes widened and then she said, "H-hi...I'm Tori."

I smiled at her, "Beck."

"I-I know," Tori cleared her throat, "Sorry, I'm just really...really excited to meet you. 'Cause I wasn't supposed to meet you tomorrow and yeah, but my friend wanted to come here for dinner and apparently so did you, which is cool, cause I like love your work and you too..." she rambled.

I looked around, I didn't see that many people alone, especially not any around our age. "Where's your friend?" I asked.

Tori looked around, "Oh my god, why Jade?" she murmured to her self.

"Jade?" I questioned.

"My best friend, she's the one I came here with. Looks like she left." She frowned.

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"No, Jade doesn't use public bathrooms, there's no reason she'd start today." Tori shook her head, "Oh no," she said, sadly.

I tried to picture this Jade girl. I could only imagine a crazy neat freak, goody two shoes type, not wanting to use a bathroom at a restaurant 'cause of germs or something.

**JADE'S POV**

Once arriving at Jam House, Andre and I ordered our well-deserved salads, and ate. Then, he dragged me up to the stage.

"Whatcha wanna sing?" he asked me curiously.

"You know, 'Okay?'" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Know it?" Andre laughed, "I co-wrote it!"

"No way." I was shocked.

"Denial gets you know where, my friend!" he said playfully, pushing my shoulder lightly.

Andre and I paraded onto the stage and went over to where the piano was.

"Dude," Andre said to the piano player, "Mind if I give it a try?" The original pianoist got up and gave up his spot for one song. One of the staff members handed me a microphone and attached another one onto the piano.

"Hey!" Andre spoke into his microphone, "I'm Andre and this is Jade, and we're gonna be singing 'Okay!'"

"I like your smile

But even introductions need to last awhile

Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong

And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone," Andre sang.

"There is no upper hand

I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time," I added.

"There's things that I could say

But hear it my way

I want to let you know that it's all okay," we harmonized.

"So there you are

Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar

A hole in your heart

And the same for me

Is everything you touch keeping you down

or setting you free," I sang, clear and loud. It felt like it had been forever since I'd sang in front of an audience. Tori got all the solos.

"There is no upper hand

I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time

There's things that I could say

But hear it my way

I want to let you know that it's all okay," Andre sang, but also while concentrating on his piano.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun

And wait for the birds to fly by

Trying to reach every one

And know what you're feeling inside

Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye," I looked at the clock...it had almost been an hour since I had left Vina's.

"There is no upper hand

I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time

There's things that I could say

But hear it my way

I want to let you know that it's all okay," Andre and I finished together.

Everyone started cheering. I smiled hugely, for what felt like the first time in forever.

**ANDRE'S POV**

i was so glad the performance with Jade went well. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked over to her and through my arms around her in a friendly hug. But then I saw the time.

"We have to go, Jade!"

She frowned, "Right."

**JADE'S POV**

I did not want to go finish out the weekend. I mean, Tori's my best friend. And-Speaking of Tori...I never texted her where I was going...

**Hope you liked it! It's kind of another filler chapter, sorry. Please review, if you can take the time. Xxoxooxoxxx. P.S. Should I have Tandre in this story too? I think I may include Cabbie. :) Xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm so so so so so so sooooooo sorry that took forever, I unexpectedly went to visit friends, forgive me? Well, I'm gonna try to get back into updating everyday! **

**Disclaimer: All though I'd love to, I don't own Victorious. Enjoy my story though! :)**

**JADE'S POV**

Andre and I hurried out of Jam House and dashed across the street. I could faintly see Tori in Vina's standing with some other person.

We sprinted into the other restaurant and I started walking quickly towards Tori.

"Andre!" The guy next to her called out.

**BECK'S POV**

Andre came running towards Tori and I with some girl! "Andre!" I yelled, upset with my friend.

"Look, I'm sorry man, but this here is Jade. And we were both hungry, so I took her across the street and bought her dinner...you know; at Jam House. Then we talked for a bit, and performed a song together," Andre said.

"This your friend, Tori?" I said. I hadn't really looked at the girl, but I heard Andre say Jade.

Tori looked up from her phone, "Yup!" she said smiling.

I turned my head towards _Jade_, and was shocked. She wasn't the neat freak I was expecting. In fact, she was beautiful.

"Sorry," I said to Jade, "I'm Beck."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Lets go, Vega."

"Bye, Beck!" Tori called to me, "See you one last time tomorrow!"

And then they were gone.

"Man, she's gorgeous," I said turning to Andre.

"Yeah, she seemed really mean at first, but then she cooled down as we talked more," Andre said, smiling at me.

I laughed and shook my head, "If she's mean; then I don't know if I could get along with her.

**TORI'S POV**

Jade and I walked outside and got into her car. I smiled at her. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my place.

She threw her head back in annoyance, and groaned. "What?" she whined, "Stop smiling."

"BUT-Look!" I practically yelled, I shoved my phone in her face.

"TORI! I'm trying to DRIVE!" she screamed, the car jerking quickly. I jumped, I was completely frightened, in my seat.

"Sorry," I whimpered lamely.

"Ugh, whatever," Jade snapped rolling her eyes, "What'd you wanna show me?"

I felt happy again, "I got Beck Oliver's number! He wants to hangout sometime!" I grinned, "Plus, he says I'm really cute and sweet!"

"Well...Congrats," Jade sighed.

"So whatcha wanna do tonight?" I asked my friend.

"Let's watch that horror movie that came out on DVD, last month. It's made by the same people who created 'The Scissoring'...I think it's called 'Knives.'" Jade smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," I replied, giggling nervously.

"Ugh, whatever you say, Vega."

**I think that Tori, Beck, Jade, and all them are gonna hang out soon in my story! What do you think? Well, review please? Kay, thanks! :D I'll try my hardest to update once or twice tomorrow! PS; sorry this chapters so short...again, forgive me? ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm so sorry it's been forever but, I've been through so much tough stuff recently, and this was at the bottom of my to-do list. But I'm back...(:**

**Disclaimer: I'm a high school girl, who's 5'6" with dark curly hair. Yup I'm definitely Dan Schneider.**

**JADE'S POV**

As soon as we got back to Tori's place, Tori claimed she had to go to bed immediately so she could be well-rested for tomorrow. I wasn't sure why she still wanted to wait in line tomorrow, probably for "the ultimate fan experience." That's what Tori would say.

I stared down at my phone, what could I do? Vega and I were each on a couch in her large living room. The only difference was that she was sleeping and I was wide awake.

I honestly wanted to run out her door, but she hadn't done anything too bad or annoying...yet.

I groaned and closed my eyes, blocking the dark room with my eyelids. Then, I opened my eyes, but now it was light out. And where had Tori gone?

Speak of the devil. Tori skipped down the stair all fresh and awake, "Go get ready, Jade!" she squealed happily.

"Whatever," I sighed. I walked up the Vega's stairs and entered Tori's room.

After getting ready, I grabbed my bag, checked my wallet to make sure I had money and my liscense, and then grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her out the door.

We sat down in my car and Tori just kept smiling. I thought about slapping her, but decided not too.

**TORI'S POV **

I was so excited, because last night Beck texted me saying to meet him at the back entrance of the mall at 9 AM. I didn't tell Jade though, she wouldn't have agreed. As we pulled into the parking lot of the Green Meadow Mall, I looked glanced at the spot where I was supposed to meet Beck.

"Let's go!" I said to Jade. We walked over to the back entrance and I couldn't help but smile.

Beck appeared at the door, and held it open for us, I grinned even more.

**BECK'S POV**

Tori arrived with her friend, Jade. And I looked at her, she seemed upset she was here.

"Guys!" I called to my 3 friends. Cat and Robbie entered first, hand in hand.

"Where's Andre?" I sighed.

"Getting a snack!" Cat giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways, Cat, Robbie; this is Tori, and her friend, Jade." I smiled at my friends.

"OH MY GOD! Your hair is so pretty, Jade!" Cat screamed.

"Never. Touch. Me," Jade snapped at Cat when she tried to touch her hair.

I grinned at Jade, and our eyes locked for a second.

She glared at me, so I looked down. "Well, the Customer Service Room is ours for the day, so let's head into there."

"Whatever," Jade whined, stalking off towards our room. Cat sped off in front of her, "JADE! WAIT UP!" she called, "WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS!"

I rolled my eyes at my crazy friends, how had I met these people again? My thoughts were cut off when Tori looped her arm through mine, and smiled up at me. I did the polite thing and smiled back, but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. I wanted to learn more about Jade.

Now.

**Sorry to everyone who wanted Cat. Cat's my least favorite character and if I could I'd do the story with out her. Review please? :]**


End file.
